Much Ado about a Swan
by kandy2431
Summary: My peaceful little existence with my father was normal. We didn't have any problems, or anything extraordinary to speak of. Just us, our house and the police cruiser. We were happy. We were normal. Then, she came into town and by golly if everything didn't go to hell after that. Now werewolves and vampires are at war on our front porch and this hunk won't leave me alone. Why me?
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you guys think. This is really just a summary of the first book and a peek into the second. It's gonna be formatted almost like journal entries until we get to Jacob, and I'm going in a slightly different direction than the other Bella's Sister/Jacob stories, so don't expect him hating her because she's not Bella/Bella suddenly turning into queen bitch/them being super good friends until Bella came in. If you are, turn around, because their relationship will TAKE TIME, evolve from HER falling in love with HIM instead of just excepting the imprint and BOOM, instant love, and they were NOT CLOSE before this story takes place.**

**All good things take time, and I want this to be a good thing. Get it, got it, good? Good.**

**The rating is subject to change, It will be an M rating when/if I decide to put in a fluffy good lemon/smut/whatever you young kids call it these days.**

**All rights and everything recognizable in this story belong to Stephanie, nothing but a choice few original characters belong to me.**

**Now that the warnings and disclaimers are all done, on with the show!**

* * *

To say my relationship with my family was strained would be a serious understatement.

Parents divorced since I was 5, the split so bad my mother moved clear across the U.S, leaving me with good ol' pops in the rainiest state on this side of America and an introverted older sister who hated the air I breathed, it's safe to say family reunions were few and far between.

So last year when Bella packed her bags and moved in with Dad and I, we were both a little more than shocked to say the least. It was a big change, and suddenly I found that the peaceful little house dad and I lived in was being invaded by a doe-eyed mute.

Suddenly, the guest room (my library really) was transformed back into Bella's room, the house was cleaned top to bottom and dad took it upon himself to buy my dear old sister her very own, very ancient, truck.

If this had been the home coming I found after coming back from mom's when I was a kid, maybe I wouldn't be so bitter about all of this. Best thing I ever got was the rare hug and a trip to dad's favorite diner.

We haven't seen her since I was ten, I would remind myself. He wanted her to feel welcome. He wanted her to stay.

Of course when she arrived, everyone at school nearly creamed their pants at the prospect of pretty new meat. It was a mad house, everyone wanting to grab the new girl, talk to her, be her friend, see if she was full of new juicy gossip from the desert.

Much to everyone's confusion and my amusement, my older sister was as social as a hermit crab and awkward as a decapitated chicken.

But, try as she might, she couldn't shake "Magic Mike" and his gang of fake smiles.

And of course she has to attract someone who's equally as quiet and socially awkward, sir Edmund whatever himself.

I knew the relationship was either doomed to fail and I'd be fishing my oldest sister from the bottom of the Atlantic, or I'd be cursed with having to call the creepily-perfect Cullens my in-laws.

I didn't know which option was worse.

So the days went on and, to everyone's surprise, Bella and I started getting along, or at least we were civil. Yeah, the disagreements came. I mean we were polar opposites. Where she was reserved and quiet, I was loud and sarcastic; where Bella was calm and unathletic, I love physical activity and could be an ADHD poster child.

All things considered, Bella and I had started to get along...kind of. Which is good, cause it made dad happy.

Of course though, all good things must come to an end. Bella decided our quaint life in Forks wasn't good enough. So, in a whirl-wind one night, she packed her things, hit dad in exactly the right places to make the poor man cry, and left.

I'm not going to lie, I was angry. Angry Bella had made dad cry, angry she left and angry at the fact she couldn't even look at me as I screamed at her for saying those things to dad as she marched to her truck, and I got a strange satisfaction out of breaking her passenger side window with a curve ball.

But to be completely truthful, I felt the same hurt I did when mom left. Somehow knowing that her and Bella were too good for dad and I hurt more than it should have.

But of course, two days later when we got the call Bella was in a hospital in Arizona after a freak window accident in a hotel, Dad packed his bags and dashed off to Arizona to make sure Bella came home safe and sound.

I opted to stay home, not wanting any part of my older sister, hospitalized or not. Granted, I'd feel horrible if she died, but I was still hurt after her outburst.

So, when she came home in a foot cast and beat up nine times to Sunday, I decided the cold shoulder was proper punishment.

The months went on again, and still, I decided talking to her would only get me mad, so I dove right into playing as many sports and involving myself in as many extra-curricular activities I could to avoid Bella.

And then, right as we all got into the groove of things again, Bella has a mental breakdown in the forest.

I'm starting to think I'm adopted, cause being related to this chick is honestly starting to get embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognizable content within this story are completely and utterly NOT mine. Only Abigale Denise Swan belongs to me.**

**Changed up how things turned out. Hope you guys don't care.**

* * *

Dad was in hysterics. Bella was gone, she missed curfew, she was supposed to be home hours ago. I need to come home immediately.

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips. I'm really glad I was done with practice, it would royally suck if I had to run bleachers because Bella decided to break curfew to screw around with her porcelain-complexioned boo-thang.

I didn't realize how wrong I after I was dropped off at the house.

Dad had called in the whole damn town. Two police cruisers and a mob stood outside our small home, Officer Charlie Swan at the head of it all.

Pushing past the majority of the Forks and La Push population (or what felt like it, anyway) I found my dad at the front, pale and a crippling worry evident in his eyes.

"Tell me how I can help." I demanded, pulling my jacket closer to my body, bright blue basketball shorts looking awfully weird in this cold weather.

My dad looked over at me and gave a relieved smile at me, before going back to business.

Apparently, and I found this out later, Edward and his family had moved, and Edward was gone with them. I paled. She was probably doing something she's going to regret.

Or not.

Oh God, I'm terrible. I thought she was off screwing her Porcelin-skined-and-seriously-creepy-boo-thang. She probably jumped off a cliff.

I hope she wasn't wearing my boots, that's what she wore today.

Focus Abigale.

The search party split into five separate groups, me going with Harry and some other boys from the reservation. I think one of their names were Quail or something.

We searched hours in the cold rain, scouring the entirety of the dark forest, screaming my sister's name.

She's dead. And if she isn't, I'm going to kill her. Slowly, and without mercy. It's freezing, and running from your problems doesn't solve shit.

That's kinda harsh, maybe I'll just yell at her and throw rocks again, that seems to be the extent of our conversations lately anyway.

Focus Abigale.

Suddenly, my foot caught on something, and I landed face first in the mud.

Picking my face from the ground I looked to see a form curled in the fetal position, soaked to the bone and pale as a ghost, but easily recognizable.

"I found her!" I yelled over to Harry and the other kid, and turned back to my sister.

"Hey...Bella?" I said in a hushed voice, putting my hand on her shoulder. She was shivering, her teeth chattering and her entire body shaking violently. She said something so softly, I never would have heard it if I wasn't so close.

**"H-h-he's gone…" **


	3. Chapter 3

My sister was in a comatose state for months after that which, let's face it, is almost exactly like how she is anyway.

She was more like a ghost, though, walking through the house with a heavy step as if she didn't have the energy to pick her feet up anymore. Like all her life left with the creepy Cullens.

Okay, they weren't all one hundred percent creepy. That Alicia chick was kinda cool, she came over once and braided my hair. And the big one...Ebert?...Emma? yeah, he was kinda funny too. He was in my french class.

Focus Abigale.

I think she tried for some sort of norm, though the word tried is being used very loosely here. After the first week, she started going back to school again, cooking dinner and stuff she did normally. But, she lacked any sort of conviction. Any amount of personality she had (and she didn't have a whole lot to begin with) had gone out the window.

She was acting like Edward had died instead of left.

With this thought in mind, it was January I figured SOMEONE had to smack some sense into her.

It was a few weeks into the new year, and one of the rare saturdays I had off from my typically (purposfully) busy schedule. I found myself in the odd position of being awake first with nothing to do.

So, I made myself some hot chocolate.

I noticed I made too much, and with a large sigh and pursed lips, I decided maybe eight months with the cold shoulder was enough, and a white flag needed to be waved.

Just this once.

So, I walked up with a steaming mug in my hands and a hesitant step to my sister's door and paused.

This was stupid, she doesn't want my chocolate, she wants Edward's.

That's kinda gross.

But true.

Focus Abigale.

Just as I was about to knock, Bella opened her door, and looked startled to see me standing there with a mug in one hand and a raised fist as the other.

"...yes?"

I paused momentarily, looking from the mug to her and down to my shoes. Damn, why did I decide to be nice?

"I made you this." I said quickly, offering her the hot chocolate. Bella looked genuinely shocked at this, and seeing as this was the most emotion she's offered anyone in four months, I see it as a good sign.

"You made this?" She asked, her eyebrow raising in question.

"I promise it's not poisoned or anything. And hot chocolate isn't that hard to make, oh master chef."

A ghost of a smile lit on her pasty face, and she took the drink from my hands.

"Thanks Abby...a lot, I guess."

"Yeah, your welcome...I guess."

God I think I inherited dad's awkward too.

"Do you...wanna watch a movie? I think I rented one of the Saw movies the other night."

"Shouldn't you return it?"

"Nah."

"Oh...well, sure, I guess then."

So, weirdly enough, Bella and I...hung out. She could make an okay conversational companion when she wanted, and it was easy to make her laugh if you say something stupid enough. I found out she liked really boring books like Shakespeare and Edgar, so of course I forced her to watch some quality movies like Harry Potter and the Cat in the Hat. She seemed to like the magical world I've loved since birth and we were both able to laugh (though me more obnoxious than herself) at Mike Meyers' version of the cat.

It was...pleasant.

And I think dear ol' pops almost had a heart attack when he saw the two of us sitting on the couch having a conversation that didn't involve ugly glares or forced pleasantries.

And that night, we all sat down and watched Treasure Planet and things were actually...nice.

Things were good, for that moment. And it made me glad I reached out...for a day anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella bought a motorcycle.

A mother fucking motorcycle.

Now, I know it sounds like I'm mad, but I'm actually not. I'm actually laughing. It's a hilarious thought. The only reason I know is because I saw her and Jacob Black hauling them off to his place when I was walking to first beach. She bribed me with spaghetti and twenty bucks.

What can I say, I'm a cheap-ass hoe who loves spaghetti.

She's been getting pretty close to this Jacob kid, and I think it's good for her. Jacob Black, I know. I was pretty shocked. Bad boy, auto-freak Jacob who cliff dives and is oh-so tan and Indian and delicious.

Focus Abigale.

I don't remember a whole lot about the kid, though, just that we were once upon a time friends when we were in, like, diapers. But, I guess going to two different high schools and me having a million and one things to do kinda got in the way.

He always thought barbies were dumb anyway, and when I was seven, barbies were NOT dumb.

Focus Abigale.

I could care less, but Bella seems to like him well enough. I just hope she's finally going to get over stinkin' Ed. That'd be a miracle.


	5. Chapter 5: first interaction

**This chapter has an edited version of chapter ten from _New Moon. _It's the meadow scene, and I hope you guys like the first interaction between Abigale and Jacob. **

**As always, all recognizable content does NOT belong to me. Only Abigale is my property.**

**And even then, only in a general sense, seeing as she is her own person and is not actual property. That would be demeaning if I didn't clarify.**

**This is where it gets good folks.**

* * *

"Hey, would you...would you do me a favor?"

I looked up from my froot-loops mid bite and looked up at Bella. It looked like she had been crying, and she nervously pulled at the end of her grey sweater.

"Uh...yeah, what's up?"

"Will you go somewhere with me?"

"Like, the store or-"

"It's a meadow."

"A...meadow?"

"Yeah…"

"In January?"

"Well...yeah?"

"It's gonna be pretty dead dude, shouldn't you wait a couple months-"

"Please Abby? Please, for me?"

"...can't Jacob go?" I whined, throwing my head back none too gracefully.

She hiccuped and looked down and I suddenly felt bad. I hadn't realized they had a falling out. She gave me the puppy eyes, which was super effective since they were red and watery and damn it.

So, Bella and I geared up in jackets and boots and went to a meadow.

The hike itself was relaxing in my opinion, the crisp cold air blowing on my cheeks as I walked over tree branches and stopped to take a picture or two for a project over nature I had due in a week for biology.

Hitting two birds with one stone today.

So, we walk, but we really don't talk. Bella's been pretty silent ever since she went to the movies and got the stomach flu. Apparently Jacob wasn't talking to her right now. Of course I'm curious, but I don't have the heart to ask what happened.

Not my business, not my problem I guess.

So, as I predicted, the meadow was pretty barron. There were a few patches of not-that-dead grass growing here and there, but other than that it was more of a dead field.

We stood there a couple minutes, Bella looking close to tears. I stand there awkwardly, and rock onto the balls of my feet and wait for an explanation why I'm here. I start taking pictures around the meadow, and just stay quiet.

"This was our place." Bella said quietly. I look over at her, confused and slightly worried. "Edward's and mine. He took me here the first time…" She suddenly got a far off look in her eyes, and the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I made you come, I just couldn't come here by myself."

"Bella-"

She cut me off when she fell to her knees, gasping for air. I ran to her, not quite sure what to do.

"Let's go, come on, it'll be okay Bell-"

"It's not the same anymore."

"I'm sorry?"

"This place! When he was here, it meant something. It was special...and now…" She started gasping for breath again, and I rubbed circles in her back.

Well, guess she wasn't over Edmund.

"Bella?" An unfamiliar voice sprang out of no where, and I sprang up and spun on my heel, and found myself face to face with a pair of blood-red eyes. I was about to scream when Bella gasped.

"Laurent?"

The man gave a smooth smile that was a cross between incredibly handsome and incredibly dangerous.

"You guys friends?"

The man nodded in my direction in greeting, but gave no other indication I exsisted.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward us, his expression bemused.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

Why would this guy go to Alaska? Who was this guy?

What was this guy?

He stopped about ten paces away, cocking his head to the side. His face was the most beautiful face I'd seen. his skin blemishless, his strides graceful and purposeful.

His eyes blood red and menacing.

"You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect, when I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh." Was Bella's response as she bit her lip. This was too confusing. "They did move on," she finally managed to tell him.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes were innocent of any intended offense. I can't imagine how that statement wouldn't be offensive. The dick.

Bella smiled, looking down "Something like that."

"Hmm," he said, thoughtful again.

This guy was beyond creepy. Beautiful, yes, but insanely creepy too. He watched the two of us with a mixture of disinterest and intrigue, like he didn't know whether he should care or not. He eyed Bella with a familiarity I wasn't comfortable with. He eyed her like a serial killer eyed their next victim; with interest and malice.

Bella took a step back, and his curious, dark red eyes followed the movement.

"Do they visit often?" he asked, still casual, but his weight shifted toward the two of us.

"Now and again." she said, her voice strained. If she was trying to lie, she was doing a very poor job of it. "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted."

"Hmm," he said again. "The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while"

Smelled vacant? What kinda crack was this guy smoking?

"I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit. But I probably shouldn't mention it to Edward, I suppose" The way she said his name, like it was physically painful, was what made the terrible to begin with charade crumble "He has such a temper, well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing." Bella sounded hysteric, though she tried to sound more dismissive. She really was terrible at this.

Whatever it was.

"Is he really?" Laurent asked pleasantly, skeptically.

"Mm-hmm."

Bella grabbed my hand, subtly trying to get some comfort.

Laurent took a casual step to the side, gazing around at the little meadow. I noticed it was an intentional step towards us, and I could feel my heart pounding. What the good fuck was wrong with this guy?

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" Bella said, her voice going up an extra octive. She couldn't lie herself out of a paper bag, but I would be zero help in this situation seeing as I had no Idea what was going on.

"I like Tanya very much," he mused. "And her sister Irina even more. I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult and I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long." He smiled at Bella in an almost menacing way. "Sometimes I cheat."

I felt my mind racing, searching for a way out. I looked with my eyes to find something to defend us with, and saw a large tree branch a little ways off. Bella tried to step back, only to freeze when the man's red eyes flickered down to catch the movement.

"Oh," she said in a faint voice. "Jasper has problems with that, too."

"Really?" Laurent seemed interested. "Is that why they left?"

"No, Jasper is more careful at home."

"Yes," Laurent agreed. "I am, too."

The step forward he took now was deliberate, he was cornering us.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" Bella asked, breathless, desperate to distract him.

Who is Victoria?

Who is James?

WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK IS GOING ON.

The question seemed to stop him.

"I have." He paused a moment "And she is not going to like this"

"What?"

"That I'm going to kill you."

"M-me, why-"

"Victoria was very angry when your Edward killed James. You must understand, the price she has put on your head is quite high, though she wanted to do the deed herself. I just can not resist your smell."

I paused on my way to grabbing the branch when he said that. What was this crazy person talking about?

A hissing noise, terrifying and horrible, erupted from the man's throat, and he lunged toward Bella, and, almost in slow motion, I grabbed the branch and chunked it at his head.

Suddenly, before I could blink, the man's blood red eyes were on me again, and I was seeing stars as he clubbed me across the face with the branch not a millisecond ago had been about to hit him.

"Maybe the meat you've brought with you should go first?" I heard him say, and his freezing hand was around my neck and with strength no man his size had, he picked me up and I was dangling in the air in front of him.

And then, he was gone in a flash of fur, growls and screeches.

Where the monster of a man had once stood was now occupied by the biggest wolf I had laid eyes on. It's fur was a deep russet, highlighted with darker reds and browns. It's ears were laid flat against it's head, and it looked ready to pounce. In the background, four other wolves about the same size were dragging the guy away, hissing and kicking the whole time.

I made to get up, and the wolf in front of me turned.

Suddenly, without warning or explanation, it's entire demeanor changed. It's ears picked back up, it's big brown eyes grew even wider and it's crouch turned into a stumble as it took a step towards me.

Now, this is the part where I run away, right? I mean, big, horse-sized wolf is walking towards me like I'm it's new favorite toy. I should be terrified, running for my life. The thing's friends were making a chew toy out of a guy who could pick me up with one hand.

I should turn my happy ass around and run away, and never turn around.

So, of course, I stick my hand out to pet the damn thing.

It's fur was incredibly soft, a lot softer than I had anticipated. The wolf froze for a moment before it shuddered and leaned into my touch.

For some reason, this made me smile.

**That, dear friends, was when I unceremoniously and quite literally fainted on the spot. **


	6. Chapter 6: going on a jog

**Thanks to all who have favorite/followed this story so far! You guys are my muse:)**

**And an extra special thanks to lightbabe and my guest, you guys are the best, this is dedicated to you guys:)**

* * *

I had a serious headache that next day. Bella was oddly quiet, she avoided eye contact and acted like a felon. She refused to answer my questions like who was that crazy guy, who the heck is Victoria and most importantly, how the holy hell did she manage to carry me all the way home, cause I know she's not strong enough to lift a ten pound weight, much less 175 pounds of muscle, fast food and teen drama.

All I got were "I don't knows" and "that sounds like a REALLY weird dream Abbs."

So, I decided after school, seeing as practice ran short that day, that jogging on first beach would take my mind off of things.

Namely equine sized hounds and men stronger, faster and apparently hungrier than anything I've ever seen.

I plugged my earphones into my ears and I was off after a good stretch. I concentrated on how my muscles stretched and moved, I focused on the burn that ran through my legs as the run progressed and I tried to keep my mind on my breathing.

Through the nose, out the mouth. Keep it steady, don't over excert-"

BAM! A warm solid brick wall flew into my path and I ran smack into it. I cried out, but before I could hit the floor a pair of warm and strong, sturdy arms wrapped around my torso, preventing my fall into the cold, wet sand.

I tore an earbud out and was about to give this person a piece of my mind before I got a good look at the guy.

It was Jacob.

And DAMN did he change, I almost didn't recognize the guy.

He was at least a foot and a half taller than the last time I had seen him, which had been, like, two weeks now towered over my 5'9 form, my blond curls barely coming to his chin. His arms were huge, muscle bulging from bicep to forearm. His hair was cut short too, no more was the long glossy hair I secretly envied.

And dear Mother Mary and Joseph this guy shirtless left me breathless.

He had been pretty attractive to begin with but shit what miracle beauty pill did this guy take and can I partake?

Focus Abigale.

"Uh...are you okay?"

I shook myself out of my less than pure thoughts and shut my mouth before none too gracefully trying to shove myself out of this guy's arms.

"Fine, just not used to running into half naked men in the middle of January." I retorted, my face still hot from the close proximity we had been in. Jacob smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"What, does my being shirtless get your panties in a wad?"

I huffed, and when I tried to make a comeback, nothing but an unattractive squeak burst from my lips. I paused, looking at him with an irritated look and a flushed face.

"You wish" I finally managed to gasp out before turning on my heel to leave. I had bigger problems to think about other than this Adonis come back to life.

Did I really just think that?

"Hey, wait!" Jacob called out, and I pause in my storming off to turn around. He ran toward me, and I couldn't help but let my eyes wandered to the guy's basketball shorts and how they didn't leave much to the imagination as the nether-regions-

"Mind if I join you?"

"What?" I ask, again my face going flush. Focus Abigale, the guy doesn't need to catch you undressing him with your eyes.

"Mind if I join you? Two is better than one right?"

"Uh...I don't know, I was kinda out here to be alone."

"Oh…" Jacob said, crestfallen. Suddenly, I felt bad.

"But, maybe I could use the company. Just try to keep up?" and with that, I run ahead. It takes a moment for him to register what I said before he easily catches up to me. We ran with an easy silence, the usual awkward that came with two unfamiliar people spending time with one another oddly not present. After a few more moments of running in silence, I decide to break it.

"So, why are you out running?" I asked, trying to make conversation

"Just trying to get my mind straight I guess. Running makes it easy for me. Always has."

"Ha, I'm the same way." I say "Though, typically I have basketball practice to keep my mind off things."

"You're in basketball?"

"Yup, voted first captain of the varsity team this year. Youngest to ever get the honor." I smile, a prideful beam lighting up my face.

"Wow, congrats!" He looked genuinely impressed, which was nice. "So, how did you get the athletic gene and your sister…"

"Couldn't throw a tennis ball at the broad side of a barn?" I say, my breathing starting to get heavy while Jacob seemed like he could do this for hours.

Jacob laughed, a radiant smile lighting up his features. He was so handsome to begin with, but his smile just seemed like the cherry on top.

"I couldn't tell you. I get most of my looks and talents from my mom. Blond hair, green eyes and the million mile an hour thought process, but I get my sports ability from my dad." I had to stop a second, my breathing coming in gasps. I had forgotten to breathe properly, and now I had a stitch in my side.

"Who needs to keep up with who?" I heard the jerk laugh. I looked up and gave him a look that said "shut up or I'll stab you".

"And speaking of my sister, why are you avoiding her?" I asked, the question one I had been more than anxious to know. This kid had been the one to make Bella cry again. Now I'm not especially close with her, but she's still my sister. Smoking hot guy or not, I am the only one allowed to make her cry.

Even if that was only once, and we were really little and she took my favorite ball. She deserved the right hook.

Focus Abigale.

His smile fell off of his face and was replaced with a grimace.

"It's...complicated."

"You made her better."

"What?"

"After Edmund-"

"Edward?"

"Yeah, him. After he left, she was in pieces. She didn't talk to anyone or even come out of her room for the longest time. Dad almost sent her back to Renee's she was so bad. But, then she starts hanging out with you and she started to smile more, and she finally had someone to help her pick her pieces up. So...what happened?"

Jacob looked at me for a moment, a mix of feelings were written across his face.

Guilt, uncertainty, and hurt were a few. and then one that confused me.

Admiration?

Eh?

"It's...complicated."

"So? Look, I don't give a shit if you explain a damn thing to me, but you at least owe Bella something."

"But-"

"AH! No, I don't wanna hear it. You wanna run with me again, well you can talk to me after you talk to my sister."

And with that, I turned on my heel and ran off.

The next day, I came home from practice with Bella all smiles.

"What's with the rare good mood?" I laugh as she pushes a bowl of vanilla ice cream and froot-loops at me. She knows me so well.

"I don't know...I guess I'm just glad Jacob is talking to me again."

"Oh...you guys are talking again?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well good for you Bells, glad you have your one friend back!"

I get a weak punch in the arm for the jab.

I went running after dinner, as I usually do, and again bumped into Jacob.

And he asked to run with me again. I couldn't say no now that he had talked to Bella. So, that was how I got a running partner.


	7. Chapter 7: imprinting

**Sorry I'm posting this after the fact guys, I didn't even think about writing this until chapter six had already been posted!**

**A thousand apologies!**

**But, this is Jacob and how I personally would interpret a wolf imprinting. I changed deviated from the book A LOT, so sorry not sorry if you wanted me to stick to the book. I wanted to fill a few holes I noticed in the story as well, like how Bella dragged her unconscious all the way to her truck and what not, so I did it like this. **

**The time frame is a little wonky right now, but I think this is all happening in the of end of January(it's been MANY moons since I've last read this book), so going off of what little I remember, right now is, like, January 30th, and the Bon fire shall be February 28th, just to clarify.**

**As always, I own nothing besides Abigail.**

* * *

The second I had looked into those green eyes, golden flecks smattering the colored iris and the bright, lovely face the eyes belonged to, I was done for.

In that field, I was floating, further and further away. Bella no longer mattered, her string in my heart snipped. Quil, Embry, the whole pack, the strings were gone that connected me to them, all of them. My dad, my sisters. Everyone who had held me down to this planet drifted away into the atmosphere like balloons, and all that mattered, all that held me here and kept me from floating away and drifting into nothing was her. A rod of iron, strong and sturdy. A thing that would never break. My center.

I saw her laughing as we held hands and wrestled on the beach, I saw her cry as I comforted her, I saw her in a white dress, looking at me like I was the sun. I saw her hold a bundle in her arms and offer our child to me. We watched them grow up, we grew old. We said our goodbyes.

We had our happily ever after.

And then she touched me, her small hand holding onto my fur and I shivered. Electric shocks burst from her fingertips, I never wanted her to let go, I wanted more. I leaned into this amazing touch, I would tell her anything, be anything, if I could just have this woman run her fingers over me , have her eyes look at me, have her let me be with always.

I would do anything for her, if only she'd let me.

Then, to my horror, she fell unconscious, her body crumbling to the hard ground.

And suddenly, Bella was in front of me with a tree branch in one hand and a snarl on her lips.

"L-leave my little sister alone!" She stuttered, her brown eyes hard and terrified. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and take a step forward.

She whapped me on the head with her big stick, only succeeding in breaking it and irritating me.

I look back at the others, satisfied they had already finished, and we're looking at me expectantly.

"Does this mean you'll finally shut up about Bella?" Quil thought, giving me a smirk (or a Wolfe equivalent at least) and I huff at him.

_"That was stronger than my own imprinting"_ I heard Sam think quietly, and Jared silently agreed in thought as I try to push past the ever stubborn Bella without hurting her.

"I said get away!" She yelled, putting her fists up.

Really, she was going to try and punch a wolf twice her size? This was just getting pathetic.

I huffed again and gently pulled at her sleeve with my mouth, giving a whine.

She gave me a frightened, but seriously confused look and dropped her arms and really looked into my eyes.

Oh shit.

"Jacob...?"

I whined again, pulling her sleeve a little harder. The others behind me walked toward the two of us carefully, a mutual annoyance over Bella blocking my way to my imprint, and worry over said imprint.

They had felt my gravity shift, they knew her importance now. She would be protected by us all.

"Jacob...you're a-"

Impatient now, I let her sleeve go and shove her over with my snout, making her fall on her butt to the side. Finally at her side, I sniff at her wild blond curls, an amazing mix of peppermint and lavender enveloping my senses.

A strong hand appeared on my back and I looked to see that Sam had transformed back into his human form. He gave me an understanding smile before picking her up and offering her to me. I nodded and ran to the trees (Bella WAS still present, after all) and changed back, throwing a pair of shorts on and exiting the trees.

Bella just gave me a terribly confused look as I walked over to Sam and took her from his arms.

"So Bells, where'd you park?"

Abigail.

Her name was Abigail.

I kept repeating her name in my head, and a spark of recognition hit.

Duh, Bella's sister. She used to throw barbies at me.

"Jacob?" I heard Bella mumble, and I looked down. Wow she had gotten shorter.

Wait, no. I had gotten taller. I still need to get used to this.

"Yeah?" I asked, shaking my head from its thoughts.

"Is this why you haven't been calling me back?"

Damn. I guess I can't just blame puberty for the whole wolf thing.

"It's...complicated. Sorry, I really can't go into specifics."

That was nice and vague, can't get in trouble for vague.

"But-"

"Look, how about you and Abigail come to the next Bon fire. It's at the end of February, 28th I think. It's at sun down, don't be late."

I reluctantly let Abby go when we got to Bella's truck, gently setting her in the passenger seat and buckling her up.

"Why the sudden interest in my sister?"

Bella's question made me pause. She was still my friend, even if my feelings for her were next to nothing compared to how I see Abigail now.

But I'm pretty sure telling Bella that her sister and I were destined would be an awkward conversation.

So instead, I shrug and run off into the woods.


End file.
